objectshow87fandomcom-20200215-history
Keemstar
Keemstar is a contestant on Object Show 87. He is based on the YouTube star Daniel Keem, better known as DramaAlert on Youtube. He is voiced through multiple clips of Keemstar Appearance He is the head of Daniel Keem, but with stick figure arms and legs. Coverage In New Horizons, Midget introduced himself to Keemstar. After being told by PSVita that he had some news to tell the contestants, Keemstar said they should "get right into the news." After being asked by Stick Figure, he said his favorite BFDI character was Leafy. When the contestants were introducing themselves, Keemstar said that he was the host. After Spider Leg said that 4+3 is 50, Keemstar called him an idiot. He then did the same to Big Benny. After Big Benny left, Keemstar helped PSVita find the word he was looking for, which was "idiot". He then insulted Picture of the Simpsons, telling him/her he/she can't speak, causing Stick Figure to tell him to shut up. He then called Midget and Steve from Minecraft idiots. During the challenge, Bin wanted to form an alliance with him, but Keemstar only asked what an alliance is. After Bin said that he'll ask someone else, Keemstar pushed him off. After saying that he's fast, he pushed Box of Crayons, Picture of the Simpsons and Steve from Minecraft off, only to get pushed off by Midget, putting him up for elimination. In Go Away!, Keemstar woke up Picture of the Simpsons and Stick Figure at 4:30 in the morning. After Picture of the Simpsons told him to go back to bed, Stick Figure told him/her to stop bullying Keemstar. He was then placed on Stick Figure's team. During the challenge, Keemstar was the only one to run across the finish line, thus winning for his team. In This Is a Funeral!, after Stick Figure asked if he noticed his asset change, he called SF an idiot. After Evil PSVita took over, Keemstar said hello. At Evil PSVita's funeral, he sang a song for him, which is once again audio from one of his real-life videos. During the challenge, real-life Keemstar did a dance and ended up winning the challenge. In Three Eliminations and a Wedding, he was invited to Midget and Spider Leg's wedding. He was never seen after then until the wedding itself, where he heard PSVita announce the challenge and, after saying that he's fast, he blew up Creeper from Minecraft, winning the challenge for the third time in a row. In It Makes Me Want To Dance!, ''in the Elimination Place, Yellow Kite warns Box of Crayons about real-life Keemstar. For the rest of the episode, Keemstar doesn't do or say anything of notice until Stick Figure asks him why Picture of the Simpsons was acting so strange, which he replies to with "Our first story is coming." When POTS tried dropping a piano on PSVita, he blamed Keemstar, and PSVita believed him, eliminating him. In ''Finaley Over, Keemstar isn't outside with the previously eliminated contestants. He is then shown later dancing alone in the Elimination Place. Trivia * Despite being the “Star of The Show” he only placed 4th Category:Contestants Category:Stick Figure's team Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Eliminated Category:Object Show 87 Category:Non Objects Category:Unfairly Eliminated Category:PNG Characters Category:Humans